Iron Rod
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Huang Gai *'Advance Skill:' Godly Hammer - Can use true musou regardless of health and doubles the attack power of musou. Can be stacked with attack x2. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Some weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/-1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots) 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. *All bombs, aside from true musou cannot kill under any circumstance, but will damage all friends and enemies. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 3 is rising front kicks instead of side kicks. Charge 5 doesn't launch the enemy straight up. Charge 6 slams the Rod on the ground to the right causing an AoE. Musou doesn't have extended reach like player Iron Rods. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E1: Moon 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Combos' A good combo to do while facing any NPC, aside from musou generals, is C5 then juggle with C3. Any human player would be able to recover out of this in the air, but none of the NPCs know how to recover. C5 has a natural fire element and launches enemies in the air, and if you are a close enough you can make the blast appear behind them. After they are in the air you can use C3 to juggle them while they are still on fire, the fire does not go out as long as the enemy in question does not air recover or lay on the ground, this will cause extra damage while you are juggling them. This is useful for NPC commanders, fill in or otherwise, or named NPCs, mainly officers. C3 strings > (Godly Hammer on) Musou - This combo shows the most effectiveness against granite Twin Picks, which the C3 should have bring down most of the life gauge. Followed up by musou (powered with Godly Hammer) should get enough hits to kill. 'PvP/Confront' The C3 is very powerful and has one of the highest damage values in the game. If the opponent blocks your combo use the C5 as it can hit behind an opponent. However, be aware that the C5 can be blocked if they turn around at the right time and block. Note: As of Heavenly Strike update bombs no longer break super armor. They used to have musou power attack type, but have been debuffed to charge attack power since the update. Category:Weapon